<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Back by Steamlover4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195807">Take Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4'>Steamlover4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Emetophobia, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mild Gore, Past Abuse, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky couldn't breathe. She has been hiding in the closet a few hours now, The singing may have stopped. But Becky can't help having a feeling that they are still looking for her. She could barely understand what's going on. It's she was walking to work, next thing you know people began to sing about what a beautiful day.</p><p>What could have happened to Becky in The Guy Who Didn´t Like Musicals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes &amp; Original Character, Becky Barnes &amp; Tom Houston, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Story is my interpretation about what happened to Becky in The Guy Who Didn´t Like Musicals<br/>(Not related to My AU)</p><p>Songs I Used and Edited (I´m not a good songwriter)<br/>Take Me Back-Black Friday<br/>Hey Little Songbird-Hadestown<br/>(Just Italic are Becky´s Thoughts; Bold and Italic are the singing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becky couldn't breathe. She has been hiding in the closet a few hours now, The singing may have stopped. But Becky can't help having a feeling that they are still looking for her. She could barely understand what's going on. It's she was walking to work, next thing you know people began to sing about what a beautiful day it was.</p><p>It was odd since it's not even like random singing once made up on the spot. It seems like they were practising the lyrics and choreography for months. At first, it seemed pretty fun, and she thought it was for some kind of parade or something. Until she got to work, at first she thought that would be pretty similar to the street when she heard the singing Children's section of the hospital. The other nurses seem to be entertaining the kids there with some songs.</p><p>But Then when she enters the room only sees something horrible: blood spatter beds with children once lay down, A mixture of red and blue on beds with some corpse of the children on the floor. She nearly cried out as tears began to come out her eyes. (<em>What happened here, how did the children die, what's going?)</em></p><p>All of a sudden she hears a voice calling out with her or more appropriately singing out <em><strong>¨Becky?¨</strong></em> she turns around only to see Dr Johnson smile at her surrounded by the children with bloody cuts all over them, bleeding out what seems to be a blue blood.</p><p>But the thing that stood out the most was their eyes: It's a pure cobalt blue surrounding the white in their eyes. The closest thing that they had to pupils was a small blue dot in the middle of the eyes. He smiled sinisterly along with the children before singing.</p><p><em><strong>¨Hey, little songbird, give me a song, I'm a busy man. And I can't stay long, I got clients to call, I got orders to fill, I got children to take care of, I got the sick to quell, and they're giving me hell in the hospital.</strong></em>¨</p><p><br/>Becky shuddered as she began to back away from him ¨ What's going on what happened to the children¨ Becky cried. ¨Did you this?¨ Dr Johnson laughed as he came close to her.¨<em><strong>Hey, little songbird, cat got your tongue? Always a pity for one so pretty and young. When Stanley comes to clip your wings and knock the wind right out of your lungs. Hey, nobody sings on empty like you.¨</strong></em></p><p>Then before she could do anything, The children pushed her toward Dr.Johnson, who grabbed her and forced her to dance with him as the children backed away to act as a background chorus.<em><strong>¨Hey, little songbird, you got something exceptional. You'd shine like a diamond down in the mine, and the choice is yours if you're willing to choose, seeing as you've got nothing to lose and the Hive could use a canary.¨</strong></em></p><p>Dr Johnson then began to puke up a blue substance and place his hand on her jaws and try to force her to open her mouth.</p><p>All of a sudden she began to feel her breathing start getting shorter, there's a pit in her stomach and all of a sudden she didn't see Dr Johnson anymore, just Stanley. Her eyes widen in horror as different thoughts Begin to rush through her head. (<em>He can't be here, I thought that he died when I... I'm not going back; I'm not going back I'm not going back</em> ).</p><p>Her reactions were in an instant. She kicks Johnson the knees and the moment that he begins stumbling. She pushes him and runs out of the room. Behind her, the group was calling her <em><strong>¨ Little Songbird, Becky, Becky.¨</strong></em></p><p>She nearly cried out when she looked behind her and almost cried out when she recognized one of the children chasing her as Bridget. Her eyes were open but were the same sickly blue as everyone else. She continued to run, and then she spotted a storage closet.</p><p>Before any of the nurses, doctors or patients saw her, she managed to run inside and hide inside. And that became her hiding spot for the last few hours when she was texting someone to come to help her. A surviving co-worker, a neighbour or ...Tom. She looked down on her phone, seeing the multiple text messages Becky couldn't breathe. She has been hiding in the closet a few hours now. And anyone has yet to find her.</p><p>In comparison, it seems that they have given up their search for her. But she can't help having a feeling that they know where she is and are just waiting for her. She looks down at the phone seeing the multiple text messages that She sent to Tom. He doesn't respond to any of them. As if it's a stuffed toy. She clutches her phone close to her. All she can do with it is only hope that he is safe and pray for a miracle.</p><p>Then as if on cue, there was a knock on the door ¨Becky!!¨ her eyes widened (<em>he couldn't... The hospital is crawling with them.</em>)</p><p>¨Who are you? She cried a part of hoping it's him while the other half can't help but be scared that it could be a trick. ¨It's me, Tom¨ Her eyes widen, Tom here? During this time? ¨It's okay, I'm here, just open the door."</p><p>Becky at first begin to slowly go toward the door before she quickly back away ¨How do I know you're Tom?¨ For a moment that he can take aback this response ¨Becky, what makes you think that I'm not To-Me¨ Becky try to explain herself. However, her voice was at best shaky ¨For all I know you could just be one of them trying to pretend to be him. What do you get that proves that you are really Tom¨</p><p>For a moment, He was quiet. Becky was about to dismiss him as a fake before he spoke again ¨ Remember back when we were in high school? When we were a couple?¨ Becky's quickly looked back at the door ¨ What?¨ She whispered. Tom continued ¨ We used to go out together. I was the quarterback of the football team, and you were the cheer captain at Hatchetfield High, We were the It couple. Before I graduate; Before I join the military.¨</p><p>Becky barely noticed that she's walking to the door as Tom continues to speak. ¨ ¨I was so upset when I came back, and you were married to Stanley. The only person that can give me as much love as you was Jane and she died because of me...¨ Becky was stunned. If he was a fake, he's a good one. Then he dropped the bombshell,¨ I heard about what Stanley did to you¨ Becky gasped, and she nearly fell over. (<em>How did he know that? I never told him...</em> ) She doesn't even have a chance to asked how did he know before he continues. ¨The way he treated you the way he makes you feel like you're nothing. It's my fault if I haven't left If I have warned you about him.¨</p><p>Then Becky heard him getting on his knee, and he began to plead ¨Please Becky. I would never treat you like this; I will protect you from people like him. Just opened and let me through. I'll protect you; I'll defend you if you let me try. Please...I know you're scared. I'm scared too. We can get out of this together.¨</p><p>Becky can't help but feel a bit numb and guilty. Despite what kind of person she is, she chose Stanley over him. He still wants to protect her even to the point that he went into a hospital filled with dangerous psychopaths just to save her.</p><p>She began to open the door. (<em>Okay To take a deep breath if Tom says that he will protect me then he will. Afterwards, We could get out of here and get help.</em> ) ¨Tom I'm sorry I was so scared¨She smiled sadly (I'm<em> such an idiot</em> ) ¨I thought that someone was pretending to be...¨</p><p>When she looked at Tom, her mouth went dry at the sight of him. It was him, but something's wrong. His throat was slit open, and There was a hole in it that's where his heart should be leaking blue blood yet he was still alive looking at her with a lovesick expression with the same blue eyes like the rest of them. <em><strong>¨</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>Becky¨</strong></em> He sang <em><strong>¨ I'm here for you¨</strong> </em>Becky back away horrified ¨No... You're not him. You're one of them¨ She tried to kick him in the knee and escape. But Tom evaded and grabbed her leg and Laughed ¨<em><strong>Oh Becky, Must you be so Difficult. It's okay you don't have to be afraid. In a few minutes, you will feel so silly for being Afraid¨</strong></em></p><p>In one swift move, he crushed her leg. She screams as ¨Tom¨ take her by the hand and force her to stand up and look at him ¨ Don't worry if you want I could sing a song to you.¨ She cried as he began to Waltz with her, forcing her to go along as the pain kept shooting up on her leg as he sings.<em><strong>¨Becky Barnes, You look just the same, As I always remember, All those Friday nights, </strong></em><em><strong>Under the lights, Under the bleachers together, You and I were meant to be, something more than a faded memory, Till you and I, something divided us¨</strong></em></p><p>¨Tom¨ She Whispered ¨I know you're in there somewhere stop out of it I don't know what's taking you over, but this isn't you¨</p><p>Tom smirked. <em><strong>¨If the universe is infinite. Then it's definite; This will be the reality, Soon we will be a family, I will take you back in time to the time when I loved you, I will take me back when we were lost¨</strong> </em></p><p>They spin among the chaos around them. His blue eyes are looking at Becky's tear-filled brown eyes.<em><strong>¨Lost in love and lost in feeling without the cost. I will take you back in time to high school; I will take you back when things were light.</strong> </em>In one final move, Tom and Becky did a drip, and Tom beamed at her.</p><p><br/><em><strong>¨I will light your heart with the apotheosis and make it alright.¨</strong></em> As much Becky wanted to deny it, she hears the music surrounding her as Tom picked her up. He has that same kind of loving expression. The one that she fell in love with back in high school.</p><p>(<em>Maybe... It is Tom.</em>) Then She and Tom kissed and for a brief moment. She pretends that she was kissing the real him. That's they're back in a simpler time without a worry in the world, back when they're in high school.</p><p>Even during that moment, She could faintly feel his hand on his chest, ripping her heart out as the poisoned vomit began to go down her throat.</p><hr/><p>Tom lays Becky's body down on the ground and similes. Well, she was a bit more complicated than the Hive thought she would have. He's not surprised that it takes for her to relax and let the apotheosis in what's from the sing a simple song, that brings her back to a simpler time.</p><p><em><strong>¨Becky it's time to wake up¨</strong></em> He sang as he softly nudges at her body. A few minutes later, her eyes opened, and the brown colour was gone, replaced by the sickening cobalt blue that everyone else had. There only one word that was on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>¨Tom¨</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>